


The things I did, Was it out love or madness?

by Bonebreakjack



Series: Voidless Writing(Prompts) [20]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Torture, implied sex, major character death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonebreakjack/pseuds/Bonebreakjack
Summary: Ryoken goes for a walk in his home...Bad things happen bingo:Shock collar





	The things I did, Was it out love or madness?

Ryoken pursed his lips in annoyance before finally giving up on the task he had tried working on. Saving his work and shutting down the computer he allowed himself to relax a bit. His lab coat getting caught in the chair as he stretched.   


The cold empty lab around him was getting on his nerves. Maybe he should check on the others in a bit?

He was feeling antsy for some reason today like he needed to do something, run somewhere. Anywhere. 

He really needed-

Standing up abruptly he shuffled out after a few seconds fighting with his lab coat when it snagged and the six empty glowing tubes were turned off with the rest of the lab as he left.

* * *

  
First was Specter, he was surprised to say the least when he finally got to know the other boy. He was not hurt like the others had been when finally taken out of the room, at least, not mentally anyway. It was strange that the silver haired teen had enjoyed being there.    
  
Ryoken can’t say the same for the rest.   
  
He found his companion at the seat of a large computer as he checked Sol’s records and dealings. Specters posture straight and perfect, not a wrinkle in sight, Ryoken has no idea how he can stay like that for so long and not want to collapse over his console. He himself felt his back twinge in pain at the thought.   
  
Then again…   
  
His eyes turned to the orange Ignis on his shoulder, soft muttering came from the two as they worked together.   
  
Specter may not want to disturb Earth’s placement on his favorite perch.   


* * *

  
He made sure to keep his footsteps quiet as possible as he approached this room, not wanting to wake the inhabitants less he be greeted with flung pillows and other items.   
  
Gently opening the door he peeked into the shaded room (he had to fight to ensure it wouldn’t be pitch black due to it worsening this particular person's condition.) In the middle of the large room was an overflowing pile of pillows and blankets making the comfiest nest.   
  
Ryoken frowned as he realized he couldn’t find a spec of yellow or purple hair and decided to move in closer.   
  
Taking care to avoid the puzzle games and brain teasers (He really need to tell them to clean up his room). He finally looked into the nest and sighed silently in relief.   
  
Jin and Lightning were just sinking in to their bed more so than usual. The incredibly tall boy was curled around his ignis who was in their secondary form today. The form resembled very much like a cobra but with two long tentacles growing from the back making him appear as if he had wings.   
  
On Jin was Windy who seemed content to use the boy as his own pillow. Since his Origin didn’t survive after- well after they were freed. Windy ended up clinging to Jin instead as a form of replacement. It helped them both and kept Lightnings more… troublesome tendencies in control.   
  
Ensuring they were fine he finally left the room, the feeling of a familiar eye on his back as he did made his skin crawl.   


* * *

  
Peering out the windows to the water of their pool, Ryoken stayed still and kept his eyes open searching for two familiar forms. They didn’t seem to be lounging at deck so-   
  
Miyu breached from the water finally her water body suit covering up the electric scars well, under her feet was Aqua in her secondary form also.    
  
It reminded him of the sea serpents from the card game nearly everyone here detested so much. The water Ignis promptly launched her shrieking Origin to the deeper end of the pool with a deep laugh before going after her.   
  
He let them be and continued on.   


* * *

  
Grunts and yells could be heard from down the hallway leading Ryoken to a dojo like layout in the big mansion. Leaning against the door he watched as Flame in his secondary bird form spar with his origin Takeru.

Ryoken and Takeru have… a strange relationship after his father died.There was mutual respect there, Takeru was even loyal to him as he was to the other but…

...Sometimes he could feel Takeru’s eyes on his hands as if he was imagining the blood there.

The two moved synchronized to the other movements like Cobras mimicking each other.    
  
Movement-!   
  
Flame’s beak struck out, but was blocked his own momentum used against him throwing him to the side allowing Takeru to get a hit into his side. Takeru forgot Flame long legs in that form and was promptly tasting the ground, which by the looks of is not used to the origin meeting it.   
  
“That is 17-3, want to try again?”Amusement radiated through the large graceful body, it still amazed Ryoken that Ignis can emote so much. How alive they were.   
  
Takeru on the other hand didn’t derive the same awe as he grumbled into the floor.   
  
Ryoken left once more not wanting to distract them and finally go to the one he’s been putting off the whole time today.   


* * *

  
This part of the day always felt the hardest for Ryoken, drying his mouth and made his hand shake in anticipation-in need- but also guilt, shame.   
  
He hates how much he wants it.   
  
Pushing open the doors to a simple but nice room he was met with the sight of a certain pink and blue haired boy at his desk once more. Surrounding him were pieces of his little maid bot Roboppy who's head was hooked up to his laptop chattering away with Ai.   
  
Ai was strange even to the other Ignis, Ryoken was unsure why though. It was as if he always knew more than he let on.   
  
But he wasn’t who Ryoken came here for.   
  
The wisteria boy hadn't noticed him coming in at all his cat headphones still place as he made adjustments to the little robotic body. Ryoken decided to push away the more negative feelings, wanting to be playful.   
  
Raising his finger to his lips to shush the two who finally saw him, Ryoken snuck up behind the younger and quickly covered his eyes. After a few seconds he frowned as he realized that the younger  _ was still working. _ __   
__   
“Stop pouting Ryoken, your an adult,”   
  
“You’re no fun when I want to do these things, Yusaku,”   
  
Ah! There was that cute little laugh he was looking for. Ryoken took his hands off allowing Yusaku to take off his head phones and turned around. Peering into green eyes made Ryoken warm and excited, wanting to just scoop up his shorter love and hold him for the rest of the day.   
  
It felt so greedy, especially after all he had done, after all they have gone through. In the end he wanted to keep Yusaku all to himself and not share at all. In the prettiest birdcage and stare at him all day long. He could die like that and wouldn’t regret it.   
Still, Yusaku was someone who yearned and breathed freedom, now no longer confined by four walls he could very well walk out of Ryoken’s life forever.   
  
Ryoken would let him if that’s what he wanted.

Yusaku brought him down and kissed him getting grossed out reactions and giggling from the two AI’s beside them. The younger made a sign with his hands and Roboppy went to sleep while Ai sunk into his duel disk with what Ryoken swore was a shit eating grin.

“Hmmmm, you got off early today?” Yusaku hummed as he wrapped his arms around him. Ryoken hummed back and laid his head onto Yusaku’s shoulder. “Just feeling distracted.” He gave the smaller a smirk causing him to flush before smirking back.   
  
“I can help with that~”   
__

* * *

  
Groaning he shifted until his wandering hands found his lover again. Grasping onto Yusaku gently he pulled him into a gentle and firm embrace. Eyes fluttering open Ryoken drank up the image of Yusaku sleeping peacefully beside him, the fair skin decorated with bites and hickeys.    
  
He’d never thought this was where he’d end up when he killed his father all those years ago. Ryoken was so sure all the Lost children would eventually be set free after his father found a way to save humanity.   
  
_ Looking back, he truly was a fool to believe him. _   
  
He kidnapped them for crying out loud! They weren’t volunteers... they were disposable lab rats for a man who wanted to play God. That same man kidnapped a friend Ryoken made and didn’t care if he found out.   
  
Ryoken shook as he remembered the nights he would hear them screaming, crying, rage, despair.  _ It drove him mad for six years. _ That’s how long his father had them before he decided to dispose of them. 

He wasn’t sure his father knew or if he cared, but he talked with Yusaku. Whenever there was a chance he’d keep trying to encourage him to live, that he was going to get out eventually from that hell.

Ryoken didn’t remember when he started to get attached. He knew however when he started to realize his father was insane.   
  
Maybe it was too many years of the crying, maybe it was the knowledge that he didn’t call the police and the guilt ate him alive, or whether he knew or not he helped kidnapped someone. 

Or maybe his father trying to just kill the kids he’s been torturing for years, for a project that ultimately ended in failure simply cause the Ignis didn’t obey him, finally drove him over the edge.   
  
He cuddled Yusaku closer enjoying hearing his breathing. Knowing he was alive, that the rest of them were alive to.   
  
Even if couldn’t save Windy’s origin, he still saved the others. They went back home to their relatives, their family, only in the end to coming back to Ryoken. Unable to live a normal life since being in their old lives for too long had left them in a damaged state and they used the young man’s place as a way to cope.

Well, almost everyone left, Yusaku stayed as soon as he was freed. He didn’t have anyone to go back to, no one waiting at home, only an orphanage he had been staying at.   
  
It hadn’t- It hadn’t been as hard as he thought, letting him stay. Ryoken had killed his only family and the other scientists fled when he did. He was all alone, maybe it was a weakness to cling to Yusaku, to keep him after all his father did to the other.    
  
Lately he’s been getting better at telling the voice to shut up.   
  
It took some time, some bribery, and more than a few skills and things he learned growing up, to make it seem like his father was alive. That he cancelled the project on his own, mimicking him until Sol industries believed him.   
  
Specter was a wonderful help with that.   
  
He always felt guilty though. It never felt right until recently that he and Yusaku were in a relationship. There was too much history there and yet, Yuskau still pursued him.   
  
Ryoken initially allowed the relationship as some kind of penance, a repayment for Yusaku’s feelings.    
  
He didn’t think he would actually fall for him too. To be happy with him, it fell like a crime, a gift he didn’t deserve. But in a way he did already pay for this new life.   
  
Looking at the calendar from the corner of his eye, he finally understood why he felt uneasy today.   
  
_ Ryoken watched on, his face blank with numbness. The man tied to the chair in the now vacated white room was screaming for mercy, begging for Ryoken to let him go. _ __   
__   
_ He upped the charge on the VR set instead, watching as the man twisted in his bonds trying to get free, to stop the immense pain he was in. _ __   
__   
_ The young teen watched, and watched until finally… _ __   
__   
_ The screaming stopped. _ __   
  
Today was the day he set the kids free and had said goodbye to his father for good.   



End file.
